


these little words, somehow they’re changing us.

by TylahJayne



Series: rebirth of the soul [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, purposely lowercase, these 2 r my fav platonic ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylahJayne/pseuds/TylahJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your name is peggy schuyler.</p>
<p>well, technically it isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	these little words, somehow they’re changing us.

**Author's Note:**

> title from sleeping at last's 'you are enough'

your name is peggy schuyler.   
  
well, technically it isn't, but ever since you realised who you were in your past life, you've exclusively gone by Peggy.   
  
you were born as an only child, to two very loving parents, but ever since you were young, you had felt like something was missing. you ignored this feeling, not knowing what was causing it.  
  
you did not meet your sisters till you were eleven, and when you did, the hollow feeling in your chest started to go away. memories returned, and with them, an understanding.   
  
your sisters were the same, mostly. the way they held themselves, and their manner or speech was the same, but there was an underlying change. whether it was their heights or the cut of their hair, things seemed to be both inline, but also out of place. maybe it was the empty space by elizas side or the way angelica always seemed to be looking for someone. you knew what was missing. your sisters ignored it, so you did too.   
  
you stumbled into others. some by total accident, some on purpose. it seemed like the universe wanted you all to be in the same place again, and you couldn't ignore how right it felt, for the group to be pieced together again.   
  
it made its known quickly that someone was missing. john always looking over his shoulder, lafayette always trying to address someone who wasn't there, and even hercules forgetting their fourth friend was missing. you personally felt alexs missing presence.   
  
the pair of you had been close. closer than himself and eliza, or even himself and angelica. he had come to you for advice, confided in you, and you had done the same. he was an important part of your life.   
  
everyone had their stories about where alex could be. some of you said that they had seen him, but that he had continued to walk on, or had dismissed them. you didn't believe it at first, because why would alex avoid his friends and his family? it confused you, and if you were being honest with yourself, the thought hurt.   
  
you still didn't believe them, until you had run into him yourself. he was exactly how they said. despondent, small, hunched shoulders. you grabbed his wrist and said his name, he paused. he must remember you then. you smiled. he turned around.   
  
the look on his face made your heart hurt, he looked so small and hopeless.   
  
you tugged on his arm, and he followed you. you gently pulled him into a cafe, and you both ordered drinks and sat down.   
  
you talked first. you talked about your childhood, about how being an only child sucked a lot more than being the youngest. you filled the silence till he was ready to talk. you didn't expect the first words to come out of his mouth however.  
  
"you know, it's funny. i've avoided my wife, my lover, my friend, and my enemy. but the one person i couldn't avoid ended up being you"

**Author's Note:**

> i love these 2 alot.
> 
> my tumblr is vodkaaunttylah if u wanna hit me up!


End file.
